


Falling for You

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Slight AU. You were finally decorating your house for Christmas and wanted to show it off to Skyguy.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a prompt list that I reblogged from the blog of @verobird. Feel free to check my tumblr out!
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas. It’s the best time of the year. I don’t know if there’ll be snow but have a cup of cheer_

Christmas music was your absolute favorite, it always made you feel so warm and happy. As did this whole Christmas season. You always loved going all out, sending gifts to your friends and loved ones, making sure your place was cutely decorated. Which was how you had found yourself on the roof of your house, trying your best to keep your balance as you began to decorate.

It would have been easy peasy lemon squeezy if it hadn’t been for the fact that this winter was colder and icier than last year, which made navigating the roof a little hard.

“Y/N! Get down from there!” You heard Anakin shout, but you only shook your head.

“I can’t babe, I have to have this roof finished tonight! We only have twenty more days until Christmas, and I want the house to look the absolute best!” You called down, trying to ensure that Santa and his reindeer were secured on the roof.

“This is nonsense! It’s slippery! You are going to fall and get hurt!”

You rolled your eyes and started walking towards the bundle of lights. Honestly, Anakin was worried for nothing. You always did this, and you had yet to fall off or hurt yourself! Safety was your middle name.

“Well if I fall then you can just use the force to catch me.” You teased, trying to untangle the mess that the lights had wound up in.

“You can’t always rely on that. What if I am not quick enough! Don’t put your accident on me.” He called out, and you could see the small grin that appeared on his face.

“Stop talking so much, you are distracting me.” You smiled, looking down at him. He was truly good-looking, and you had no idea how you managed to snag one of the most handsome Jedi generals. “Should I put the icicle lights here, or should I do the lightbulbs?” You asked, but before he could answer you had decided on the icicle ones.

You went to start putting the lights in place when you lost your footing and began sliding off the work. “Anakin!” You shouted loudly, Anakin racing towards you with an alarmed look on his face.

“Y/N” He scolded as he caught you in his arms, which only caused you to giggle.

“Look, I fell for you.” You told him, the biggest smile on your face as he rolled his eyes but placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Please tell me you didn’t fall just to make that lame joke.” Anakin grinned, setting you back down on the ground so he could wrap his arms around you. This was indeed a holly jolly Christmas.


End file.
